Imagine Me and You
by HeatedTemptress
Summary: Ever since her Hogwarts days, Hermione has had it all. Wonderful friends, brilliant grades, looks that could kill. But what happens when a charade turns into a relationship, and she realizes she doesn't have everything?
1. Chapter 1

Imagine Me and You

_Ahem Emily here does not own anything that has already been copyrighted to JKR. Also, plot twists and any additional characters are completely fictional unless stated otherwise! If you feel the need to not read this fanfic then please, kindly hit the back button on your browser, or the home button at the top of the page. You don't have to read it you know! _

* * *

Just to give you a slight idea about the happenings of things. This is completely post HBP…Completely 10 years post the war. Good side won (dur) and Voldemort has been…Well…He's no more! 

As in most stories, there is romance! Ron, now working as the DADA teacher is married to Luna Lovegood (now Weasley). Much to everyone's displeasure, Ginny ran away to be with Draco Malfoy who turned out to be a not so bad guy after all! Harry moved into his parent's old home in Godric's Hollow and enjoys the single life. Hermione had a short relationship with Fred (or George…who was it?) which did end on good terms but just didn't feel right. She works for the Ministry of Magic with Ron's dad who is now the Minister himself. Righto! Onward shall we?

* * *

Harry Potter had just finished clearing away his dinner dishes when the doorbell rang. It wasn't a rare occasion that his doorbell was ringing at eight in the evening. Flicking his wand to finish putting the dishes in the cupboard, he heard the impatient chime of the doorbell again. 

"Bloody paparazzi, never can get enough embarrassing photographs." He muttered to the silence of his home. But in the essence, he never really was one to turn down a visitor. Shuffling to the door he realized it had been raining, and for what seemed like quite a while. The insistent doorbell rang another time before Harry picked up his pace and reached the door.

"Can I help y---Hermione?" Harry asked incredulously. There, on his porch step, drenched to the bone stood his life long best friend, Hermione Granger; tears streaking down her face with mascara in tow, lips quivering, and clothes sticking to her skin.

"Ha...Harry, can I co…Come in?" She asked between hiccups. Harry nodded and stood aside to let his friend into his house. Closing the door behind her and taking her coat, Harry led her to his kitchen.

"'Mione, what happened?" Harry gingerly asked her, putting a pot of tea on and sitting in front of her at the kitchen table. Hermione looked down and fiddled with a paper napkin. "Hermione Granger, tell me right now. You know you can tell me anything." Harry prodded. He knew she'd give in and tell him.

"I was stood up." Seconds after muttering the words, her eyes began to tear up again. "No worries though, happens all the time right?" She asked cynically, dabbing the tears away with the napkin. Harry looked down and sighed. Hermione had no luck in the dating scene, and here she was, finding out the hard way.

"Well who was he Hermione?"

"He was actually a muggle bloke. I ran into him completely on accident while I was in the muggle food mart. We talked, and he asked me to meet him. So I agreed, thinking maybe it'll be different, and well, he never showed." Hermione sighed and rested her head in her hands. Harry smiled at her. It wasn't a rare sight to see Hermione in his kitchen after another stand up date.

"Well the prat doesn't know what he's missing out on then does he? Look at you 'Mione, you're 27 years old and in the best shape of your life! Other witches envy your figure, and you're just absolutely gorgeous." Harry said, trying to boost her self esteem. Although it wasn't entirely untrue, Hermione was very attractive, and there was no reason she should be getting stood up as often as she was. Harry himself knew this was true. "Hermione…" Harry said offhandedly, "Why don't you just stay here tonight. We'll sit up, and have our own little quality time date."

Hermione paused, and looked down at the puddle of water that she had created from the rain. She realized what she must look like, and shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Her clothes tugged at her skin; clearly she shouldn't have worn something as form fitting as what she had tonight.

"Harry, I appreciate it, I really do…But I must look frightful. I don't have any other clothes, and, just…Maybe some other time." Hermione stood up and readjusted herself under the scrutiny of Harry. Blushing at the feel of his eyes watching her, she turned to go. "But, thanks for listening Harry." She stopped at the front door and turned around to find herself inches from his face. Her eyes lingered on his lips a few seconds longer than usually, and traveled slowly up to his striking green eyes.

_Those eyes, I can never get enough of them, I wonder what it feel like to tangle my hands up in the messy jet black hair and jus—_Hermione shook the thoughts and blinked the vision away from her mind. _I can't think of Harry like that…He's my best friend…But just once I'd like to jus-_

Harry interrupted her…"Her…Hermione, I'll…see you around then?" He asked…He gazed into her soft brown eyes. _Her features are flawless, look at her, beautiful eyes, adorable nose, lovely full lips—what the bloody hell…It's Hermione! Stop it mate!_ Pushing his own thoughts away, he reached around her and turned the door knob. Leaning in to pull the door open he suddenly became fully aware of just exactly how close the two were. Harry licked his own lips and paused, momentarily confused as to what to do…Leaning in ever closer Harry closed his eyes and waited for the touch of his lips to Hermione's.

Hermione's mind was reeling. _We're awfully close; he's going to kiss me! Merlin I don't know…Here it comes! Oh what am I going-_ "Thanks Harry, lovely seeing you, see you around?" She quickly avoided his lips and slipped out of the door.

Harry stood open mouthed. For one, he couldn't believe he had just tried to kiss his best friend, and for another thing, he couldn't believe she had just run off like that. Rubbing his eyes, he closed the door and padded back to his living room and flopped onto his favorite recliner. Taking his glasses off and setting them on the coffee table, he remembered his first year at Hogwarts. The memory of a bushy haired girl coming in, declaring his name as if she had known him her whole life, and then fixing his glasses for him. Hermione really had changed since then. Her once bushy hair was now tamed and wavy. She was constantly using Sleekeazy's Hair Potion, and kept tabs with the Weasley Twins; who were working on a potion that could have the same effects but last permanently. Not only had she changed from bushy to sleek, she had also filled out a lot since 3rd year. Harry had caught himself looking on very appreciatively at Hermione's curvy body.

_What are you doing Harry mate, Its Hermione, she's your best friend! _Harry stood up in frustration. _Alright so she's my best friend, but can I help it if she's the most beautiful best friend I've got?_

Hermione Granger sat in her tub full of hot water and bubbles slightly perplexed. It certainly had been an interesting evening for her. True she had spent nearly 4 hours getting ready for her date with the muggle guy, and sure she had waited nearly an hour for him to show up and when he didn't she walked outside only to find a down pour greeting her. She had walked to Harry's house which wasn't too far from where she was and sure, he looked extremely good, better than she had last remembered…And sure he had tried to kiss her.

_Hermione you are such a git. It was a kiss, what's so wrong about that? _Hermione scoffed at her own thoughts and spoke out loud to herself, "I'll tell you what's wrong with it, he is my best friend. Sure, I've had a slight crush on him ever since fourth year in school, but I'm 27 now. I have to forget my girlish fantasies and keep looking for my Mr. Right." _Why can't it be Harry?_ She thought inwardly. So what if he's the Boy Who Lived. Hermione emerged from her bathroom in a cloud of steam and a towel. Dressing for bed she thought about Harry. She couldn't get him off her mind.

He was a wonderful friend, but sometimes friendship wasn't enough. She loved his eyes; shockingly green that just held your gaze. His hair, she thought, was so adorable. Jet black and always out of place. At a height of 5'3, Hermione knew she wasn't tall, but compared to Harry, who stood at 5"11 she felt so small. But at being so tall, Harry had definitely matured through the years, with the body of a pro quidditch player, it was equal to that of a muggle swimmer. Hermione shook her thoughts away, and turned down her sheets. She had an early morning, and had to be at the office by 7. Flicking her wand, the lights went out, leaving Hermione to fall victim to her own dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Alright, again: Emily DOES NOT own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form! All credit to the HP series goes to JKR. THIS FANFIC however is mine...to do with it what I will :evil laugh: I'll just reply to what I can from my reviews yesterday._

**BigDaddyThaddy : **She's getting stood up for all of your classic reasons. We see it in lots of young ladies these days; she keeps picking losers. She's got lots of potential to be in a great relationship, but she just doesn't know how to pick a good guy from a bad one.

**Romulus Magnus : **Um, thanks!

Hermione Granger found herself rushing through her morning routine. For the third time that week she had overslept and was late for work. Flicking her wand this way and that, Hermione managed to get ready for work in 10 minutes flat and was out the door before 8:30.

Pulling her keys out of the lock she turned to find herself face to face with 3 flying memos. Rolling her eyes she stopped to read them.

_Ms. Granger,_

_It's 7:30 am and you were supposed to be here a full half hour ago. Kindly get a move on!_

_Singed,_

_The Boss._

_Ms. Granger,_

_Going on 8:00 am, where are you!_

_Signed,_

_The Boss._

_HERMIONE GRANGER_

_IT'S 8:25! WHERE IN BLAZES ARE YOU! IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR-_

Hermione rolled her eyes and balled the last message up. This new memo system was really beginning to bug, and she was going hex Collin Creevey for ever even suggesting the idea. If she could get there in time, she would have to make sure to warn him not to ever mention sending howlers. In the blink of an eye and a loud crack, Hermione Granger apperated to work.

Harry Potter rolled over in his four poster bed. His digital clock read 9:43 AM in big bold red letters.

"Yeah, remind me of how rotten all of this is will you?" He glared at the little black box. Groaning his way out of bed and into his bathroom, he turned the shower on and watched as the steam filled the bathroom. Sighing slightly, he shrugged out of his pajamas and stepped into the shower.

"Hermione." He said to no one. He was plagued with dreams of her last night, and not only that but they were the oddest of dreams. He chuckled as he remembered her trying to teach him to play quidditch in one. "Hermione, on a broom? We all know that's a dream." But still something was itching him. Why couldn't he all of a sudden get Hermione off of his mind?

_Perhaps it's because she's beautiful? Wait, what? No no no, she's Hermione. Just plain Hermione. Right...Plainly wonderful…Wonderfully gorgeous. _He stopped his thoughts. _Did I just think that way about Hermione, Hermione Granger?_ Stepping from the shower he reached for a towel. Wrapping it around his waist he sauntered into his kitchen and opened his refrigerator.

"What the bloody hell, I never have anything to eat in this bloody house." He looked up as he heard a slight tapping at his window. Upon opening the window, Hedwig swooped into the window, almost as if she were a bird of prey. Chuckling, Harry watched her land gracefully on the kitchen counter and gathered the post from her. Readjusting his towel, he sat at the table and began to thumb through his mail.

"Junk, junk, junk, rubbish, ah...What's this?" He picked up a piece of mail that addressed to Hermione. "Hedwig, you brought me a piece of Hermione's mail silly bird." Hedwig hooted indignantly and flew to her perch. Harry looked curiously at the envelope. "I could…I could just…Send it to her, right?" He asked the emptiness of his kitchen. "No, then…Then she'd still think I'd have read it." Hedwig hooted from the corner. "You're right Hedwig; I'll just take it to her."

Leaving the mail on the table, Harry rose and went back to his bedroom to get dressed. It was a full thirty minutes before he returned. He jumped at the sounds Hedwig hooting at him. "What…I didn't know what to wear…Don't look at me like that…Hedwig…Oh sod off." He grabbed Hermione's mail and walked out the front door. He was about to apparate but suddenly got the nerve to walk a bit first. For not reason at all, Harry Potter headed off into town.

"Ello lovely, would you like to buy a flower for your sweetheart?" An elderly witch asked him. Pausing, he stopped to take in all of the bright colors.

"Well see I don-" He stopped as he saw Hermione's favorite flowers. Calla Lilies! "Yeah, actually I would. That bunch right there." Harry pointed at the white flowers and smiled as he saw the witch wrinkle her nose.

"Well alright, if you want that muggle stink." She carefully took hold of the flowers and wrapped them in tissue paper and plastic at the base. As Harry went for his money the witch stopped him. "No charge, I've been trying to et rid of these things"

"Well thanks then!" Harry turned and continued walking. It wasn't two minutes later that he decided to just apparate to the ministry's entrance. With a loud crack he found himself in front of an old telephone booth.

Stepping in he heard the familiar voice of the teller-witch. "Welcome to the Ministry of Magic, please state your name and purpose here today at the Ministry."

"Ah, yes, Harry Potter. I'm erm…Delivering some mail." Harry said to the teller. Seconds later, a small badge was dropped into the coin return slot, and the phone booth began to descend below ground. Looking through the grimy glass Harry laughed.

Even with Voldemort gone, the ministry was still all hustle and bustle with parchment airplanes flying around the ceiling landing on the unsuspecting desks of many of the employees.

"Erm, could you tell me where I could find Hermione Granger?" Harry asked someone rushing past.

"She's with the minister right now." The man said gruffly before rushing off. Harry set out in the direction of Mr. Weasley's office.

"Hermione, won't you join us for dinner tonight? You know, Charlie is going to be there." Arthur said hopefully.

"Arthur, I've had a rough night last night, I'm not really looking to be set up with anyone right now."

"But Hermione, Charlie's a great guy."

"Arthur he's your son. And besides, I'm…Well I'm kind of with someone right now."

At this Harry chose to knock on the door. He stepped into the spacious office and smiled at Hermione and Mr. Weasley.

"Harry! So good of you to come in. Though I must say…I'm not really big into flowers." Arthur chuckled.

"Ah…Arthur that's a good thing, these are for Hermione. And so is this." Harry held out the flowers and the mail.

"Harry! Thank you! These are gorgeous!" Without thinking Hermione leaned over and kissed Harry lightly on the cheek, causing both of them to freeze, and blush in the presence of Mr. Weasley.

"Oh…oh! So this is who you've been seeing Hermione. Well done then!" Mr. Weasley was positively beaming. It did look rather suspicious. Harry had shown up at Hermione's work place with flowers, and her mail? Before either Harry or Hermione could protest Mr. Weasley went on.

"Hermione, why don't you and Harry both come to dinner? Molly will be absolutely thrilled to see the two of you…Well…You know, together and all. You know dinner's at seven sharp, so don't be late."

Before they could say no, a squat wizard poked his head into the office and addressed Mr. Weasley.

"Excuse me, Minister, sir; we need you down in the department of mysteries."

"Right of course Stu. See you both at dinner." Nodding at the two of them, Arthur Weasley left the office. Harry gulped and looked up to see Hermione staring at Harry.

"See you at dinner then?" He asked and made his way to the door.

"Oh no you don't Harry James Potter. You know we can't just show up and announce that we're not an 'item'."

"So, what do you think we should do, skip dinner all together?" Harry asked her.

"No! I don't want them thinking that the two of us are together and not showing up and getting the silly notion in their head that we've uh, well…You know." She finished.

"So what you're saying is, we show up to dinner as a 'happy couple'?"

"Oh Come off it Harry, it can't be that hard."

"Pick you up at 6:30 then?"

"It's a date."

"No, its not." Harry said sternly. Hermione was taken aback. "If it were a date, I wouldn't take you to the Burrow." Smiling warmly at Hermione, Harry bid his goodbyes and left.

_Great, just absolutely peachy keen. Wonderful. Now I'm dating Harry. Well…I wonder if I get to see what it's like to be with him-_ Hermione shook the thoughts out of her head. She had several hours of work left and she couldn't spend them day dreaming about being in the sack with Harry._ Even if he is the Boy Wonder_ she though mischievously.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Quiet please! Alright...again…Harry Potter belongs to JKR not Emily K. Satisfied?_

A/N Oookay! Well I reviewed my stats, and well I'm pretty please. I'm only an amateur writer, and even though I'm borrowing the plot from JKR I'm pretty pleased. Thanks for reviewing! Thanks for reading!

* * *

Hermione stood in her bathroom brushing her teeth. Clad in only a towel and with her hair thrown messily up she clearly wasn't expecting anyone to visit her. What with dinner coming up at the Burrow, and trying to convince everyone that her and Harry were seeing each other intimately, she rather enjoyed the silence that allowed her to think of what she was going to do. Turning the faucet on and leaning over the sink to spit she didn't here the obvious sound of someone apperating into her flat. 

Rinsing her mouth out and holding her towel to herself, she walked into her bedroom and ran right into a very solid form. Breathing in she smelt a very familiar cologne. Slowly, she looked up to find herself getting lost in the eyes of none other than Harry Potter.

"Ha...Hiya Harry." She stammered, suddenly forgetting exactly what was going on and where she was…And her lack of clothing.

"Hermione, you're not going to dinner dressed like that, are you?" Harry smiled at the blush that slowly crept across the witch's face.

"Harry! Get out! I have to get dressed!"

"Oh, Hermione you know, we're uh…supposed to be dating…When do I get the ability to brag about you and I?" Harry grinned cheekily and looked over Hermione appreciatively. Hermione's jaw dropped in shock.

"Harry Potter, if you don't get out of my bedroom I'm going to hex you up Diagon Alley and back!" She said half smiling and pushing him out the door. Sighing, she went to work. Clad in nothing but snug fitting blue jeans and a black bra she heard her door open again. "What now Harry?" She smiled devilishly and turned to face Harry…giggling at his dropped jaw.

Harry Potter stood open mouthed, staring on at Hermione's figure. _She really has filled out hasn't she…lovely flat stomach, hips to die for, and that rack-_ Harry shook his head…Her rack? Did he seriously just think that of his best friend? _Well you are kind of dating her mate. _"I uh, right well I just wanted to say you look good."

"What?" Hermione's jaw dropped at this and she folded her arms across her chest.

"Oh! No what I mean was…Er…Leave your hair the way it is. Looks good, messy like that." He ducked out of the doorway before Hermione could protest. Looking through her closet, she chose a tunic style shirt that was a deep shade of green. Sliding on some shoes, she opened the door. She smiled at Harry who couldn't help but stare.

_Even in the simplest of things, Hermione is a vision. _Harry thought. "You look good Hermione." He resided to tell her. Hermione smiled slightly,

"You don't look that bad either Harry," She replied and took in what he was wearing. Loose blue jeans, a white tee shirt, and a button shirt; with thin pale green vertical stripes.

"Well then, since we both look great, are we ready to go?" Harry asked, clapping his hands together.

"Wait, Harry…Why are you here?" She asked attentively.

"Well, I figured we should show up to the Burrow together…Not separately..." Harry trailed off.

"Oh, yeah. Of course. Well then, ready? Dinner should be in about 20 minutes."

"Are we flooing?"

"Well I don't want to apperate and startle Molly." Hermione said. Standing together in the fireplace, Hermione threw the powdery substance down to the floor, which emitted emerald green flames around the pair.

"The Burrow!" The pair said together. They were jerked off their feet and were spinning until they landed rather suddenly in the fire place of the Weasley's.

Charlie and Ron were sitting at the coffee table playing wizard's chess, and Luna was rocking their baby to sleep watching them duel out on the checkered board.

"Jolly good move Ron!" She said, cheering her husband on.

"Heya Harry! Hermione, good to see you!" Ron stood and took his two best friends into a hug. Luna stood with the baby, and caught Hermione's attention. Slipping out of the friendly hug with Ron, she headed straight over to Luna.

"Luna! Oh how are you?" Hermione asked, lightly kissing Luna's cheek.

"I'm fine you know me, holding strong and watching over little Oliver." Luna answered, gesturing to the tiny sleeping figure in her arms. Hermione who hadn't yet seen the newest Weasley addition was positively gushing over the baby. It was then that they heard shouting from the kitchen. Hermione and Harry looked at each other and peeked into the kitchen to find Molly Weasley brandishing a large wooden spoon at her two grown sons; Fred and George.

"What did I tell you two about leaving your fake wands lying about the kitchen!" she asked swiping the spoon at the nearest twin.

"It was only a joke mum!" Fred said fending his mother off with the lid to a pot.

"For old times sake!" George added, countering her attack with a spatula.

"I don't care what it was for! Fred, George! You're really pushing me to my limits!" She said exasperatedly, dropping her spoon.

"Sorry mum," the twins said simultaneously, picking up their fake wand, and scooting out of the kitchen. Rubbing her temples, Molly looked up and was almost shocked to see Harry and Hermione standing in the door way.

"Harry! Hermione!" Molly smothered the two in an almost bone crushing hug. "So good to see you two!" Releasing the pair she smiled at them almost knowingly. The three were joined in the kitchen by Ron and Charlie.

"Great surprise mum, Ginny's coming!" Charlie said. Molly squealed and was so overjoyed that she had to sit down.

"Is she bringing Draco?" Hermione asked him. Everyone turned and looked at her. "What! It was just a question. Bugger off the lot of you."

"Actually, she is. Isn't this strange, on the night dad invites Hermione to dinner, he invites Harry too. Now we've got Ginny and the ferret." Ron snorted.

Luna thumped him on the back of the head.

"Oi! That hurt! What was that for, honestly woman?"

"Ronald, Draco is part of your family...Let your school years go…honestly." Luna rolled her eyes and went to lay Oliver down.

"So, Harry. What brings you to dinner tonight?" Charlie asked.

"Oh, er…I'm here with 'Mione," He said slipping his arm around her waist. Hermione blushed furiously, but smiled nervously at the faces looking at them.

"Oh," Charlie said, "I see." With out waiting, Ron jumped up, and jerked Harry from the kitchen and into the bathroom down the hall.

"What are you mental Harry! I didn't know you were so stupid! You know Charlie has been trying to get Hermione to go out on a date. He's been asking her out for months, she's always told him no, or she has plans with someone else. Guess we figured out who that was didn't we?" Ron asked accusingly.

"Whoa! Ron, mate no no it's not like that! Honestly I swear!" Harry said quickly. He had to think of something to convince Ron that they only just started seeing each other. "We've only been together for a week or two mate, honestly! I swear it!"

"You looked pretty cozy out there in my kitchen to have been together for just 'a week or two!" Ron said scathingly.

"Ron don't be a prat!"

**_Meanwhile in the kitchen_**

"So Hermione, how long have you and Harry been together?" Charlie asked her. Clearly he was in fact annoyed. _Little tart. I knew she was playing hard to get, I never actually figured she's be with anyone! Rotten luck. Damn Harry…The Boy Who Lived gets everything even ten years later._ Charlie thought. He leaned in to listen to Hermione.

"Actually, for a month or two. It was never really serious, but…Well we're together now…Pretty seriously." She took a drink of the pumpkin juice that Molly had poured for her. _Where in the bloody hell is Harry! _ She thought frantically. Clearly it was going to be an awkward evening.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Alright. For the :checks records: Right, for the fourth time, and definitely not the last, Emily K. does not own any right at all to Harry Potter, or any other characters that are from any of the HP series. All credit to THOSE books and the creation of those characters belongs to JKR…not Emily K. _

**

* * *

A/N Well I woke up kind of late this morning a little groggy, got my coffee, and came into the computer den to look up my story stats…WOW…1105 hits to this moments, and 9 reviews. Now while that might not be very many to most pro writers, it's pretty big to me! So…I'm writing more! **

* * *

Harry and Ron joined the rest of the family when there was a knock at the door. 

"Oh I'll get it Molly!" Harry said, finding another excuse to leave the room. He jogged lightly to the door and pulled it open only to have his jaw hit the floor. There on the front door step was Ginny Weasley.

"Ginny?" Was all he could manage to say.

"Hello Harry," Ginny smiled, "Ar…Are you here for dinner?"

"Uh, well yeah actually I am," Harry raked a hand through his already unkempt hair.

"You know, Harry, you're a lot cuter when you're not fidgeting." She openly flirted with him. Ginny Weasley had been gone for nearly eight years. Not long after the war, she had 'fallen in love' with none other than the Slytherin King, Draco Malfoy. He had crossed over to the light side of course and had fought along side the youngest Weasley throughout the war. After the initial shock to her family, Ginny had openly flaunted her relationship with Draco throughout the wizarding world. It was a few months afterwards that Ginny and Draco had disappeared.

"Harry_ dear_ whose at the door?" Hermione asked coming around the corner and sliding her back hand into his jeans pocket. She smiled up at him and looked at the open door way and was shocked to see the very displeased look on Ginny Weasley's face.

"Ginny! Merlin where in blazes have you been!" Hermione squealed and pulled the younger witch into a hug, and attracting the attention of the rest of the Weasley clan, who came curiously to the front door as well.

"Ginny! A little help here?" They heard someone shout from down the walkway. Everyone peering around the redheaded witch, they found Draco Malfoy stumbling up the walk with what appeared to several luggage bags. Smiling slightly, Ginny turned and took two of the bags from him and looked back at her friends and family.

"Well are you just going to stand there or can I take my things up to my room?" She asked heatedly. Everyone parted like the red sea and let her and Draco pass through.

"Gin! Dinner's on the table when you come down! Don't tarry too long!" Molly called up at the retreated backs of the two. "Well then, lets eat shall we?" Ushering the group into the kitchen, everyone took their seats around the table. Rather than sit beside Harry, Hermione sat across from him.

"So Harry, Hermione here was just telling us about the couple of months you two have been together," Charlie said sipping on his butter beer. Ron's head jerked up and he glared at Harry, as he dropped his fork.

"Hermione, what are you talking about, it's only been-" Harry stopped and gasped as Hermione's foot came in contact with his shin. "Wow you are right _sweat heart_; it's been a month and half. Time just seems to have flown by. Sorry for the misleading information Ron mate, honest mistake." Harry said rubbing his shin and glowering at Hermione.

Ginny and Draco chose to join the family at that moment. Draco sitting next to Charlie and Ginny squeezed in next to Harry.

"Hiya Harry," she said brightly. The bunch sat in an awkward silence, not wanting to ask the questions that they wanted to ask.

"So where did you and Hermione go on your fist date?" Ron asked, smirking.

"Harry and Hermione, date?" Ginny asked.

"Actually…It was er…" Hermione was at a loss for words. She looked frantically at Harry.

"It was, er…The grocery mart?" He ventured. Hermione slapped her forehead.

"The grocery mart?" Everyone asked at once. Again, Harry had to wince and form and feeble smile as Hermione attacked his other shin.

"What did I miss, I'm gone for eight years and then I come home to find these two are shagging!" Ginny asked.

"Ginerva!" Molly gasped, "Not at my dinner table.

"No Gin, Harry here swears they're not shagging yet." Ron answered.

"Ronald!" Luna thumped him in the back of the head again.

"Will you stop doing that?" He asked rubbing his head.

"Ron, do you always get beat up by your wife?" Charlie asked.

"Oh sod off Charlie!" Ron replied.

"Don't worry about Harry and Hermione shagging, look who your sister's with…No offense Draco," Luna offered. Ron and Charlie both stood glaring at Malfoy.

"Luna! Not at my table!" Molly said getting frustrated. "Sit down boys!" The two boys sat down glaring at Malfoy who hid behind his glass of butter beer.

"You leave me and Draco shagging out of this discussion," Ginny said indignantly.

"Then can we leave me and 'Mione shagging out too?" Harry asked weakly.

"Shut up Harry!" Hermione said, turning red.

"She must be embarrassed, are you not pleasing him 'Mione?" Ron asked laughing.

"Ronald Weasley!" Molly shouted standing up from her seat at the table. The twins slipped out of their seats and took cover else where.

"Oh mum, it's just table talk!" Charlie said laughing. His laughing was cut short when he came face to face with Molly's death glare.

"Hermione must be doing something wrong if Harry doesn't want to talk about it." Ginny said scathingly.

"You little tart! One to talk not wanting to talk about…about _shagging_ THAT!" Hermione practically screeched at Ginny.

"Tart am I! You didn't seem to waste anytime jumping into the sack with Harry here did you!" Ginny said accusingly, rising from her chair as well.

"It's been eight bloody years Ginny and I don't see why you're complaining. But then again I would be too if I had to wake up to Draco in the morning." Hermione replied coldly, rising from her chair as well. Draco dropped his fork and looked up in anger.

"Oi! What exactly is THAT supposed to mean Granger? I don't see why Harry isn't complaining! Waking up to you in the morning can't be worse than waking up next to me."

"Now wait a minute! You're not even involved in this argument Malfoy," Harry said looking over. The tension in the room could be cut with a slicing charm it was so thick.

"Will everyone just sit down in their bloody chairs and stop all this bloody fighting and talking about shagging?" Molly yelled at everyone. It was then that Arthur walked into the room.

"Why are we talking about shagging?" He asked, confused at the dinner conversation topic. A wailing cry could be heard from the back room. Ron and Luna jumped up and ran to the back bedroom to comfort the screaming baby.

"It's time for Harry and I to go. Molly, dinner was good, sorry to have missed you Arthur. I'll see you at the office. Harry?" Hermione stood dropping her napkin in her plate. Harry stood and followed her to the fireplace and just barely made it in next to her when she shouted their destination.

Landing in the fireplace of Hermione's house, she whirled on Harry.

"The grocery mart? We went on out first date at the grocery mart? Harry you really are thick!" She said.

"Obviously not thick enough, if we would have kept eating there I'd be a cripple by the end of the night! Honestly Hermes that hurt!"

"Oh bugger off Harry!" Hermione stalked into her kitchen and flicked her wand causing the faucet to turn on and the dish soap to pour into running water. Suds began to fill the sink and Hermione went to work on the dirty dishes that were left from the morning. Scrubbing furiously, Hermione didn't hear Harry enter the kitchen.

Harry came up quietly behind Hermione and wrapped his arms around her waist in a friendly hug. Leaning over her shoulder he spoke softly into her ear.

"Hermione, those dishes aren't going to get much cleaner."

Hermione shivered as Harry's lips brushed against her ear. "Harry don't do that!" Harry smiled. Wetting his lips and kept going.

"Don't do what?" Without thinking he kissed her neck just below her ear. Hermione dropped the plate she was washing.

"Harry! That…Don't do that!" She couldn't get the goose bumps that had sprung up to go away.

"Why Miss Granger, I wasn't aware you felt that way for me!" Harry said cockily. Hermione turned around in his arms.

"I don't, not for YOU anyways…Move please?"

"I don't think so 'Mione. No until you admit it." He told her.

"Admit what exactly?" Hermione asked him, slightly confused.

"Admit that you want me." Harry said casually. Hermione snorted at the accusation.

"Me, Harry you've lost your mind! I do not want you!" Hermione tried to move away from Harry. _I don't want to admit what I can't even admit to myself!_ She thought frantically. It was then that Harry began to tickle her relentlessly. "Harry!...That's….Not…Not fair!...Stop it!" She begged between laughing.

"Not until you admit. It's just four words Hermione! I'll stop I promise!" Harry told her, laughing and tickling her!

"Ha..Harry! Stop!..Okay…okay!" Harry stopped tickling her and loosened his hold on her. Hermione leaned in close to his ear and giggled.

"Never." Hermione took off squealing as Harry caught on and caught up with her. Hermione, not expecting him to have caught up so fast stopped short and turned around to find Harry sprinting full speed.

Gasping, Hermione closed her eyes. Harry bracing for impact, lightly tackled Hermione backwards over the arm of the couch. Opening her eyes Hermione burst into laughter and was joined by Harry who was on top of her. Hermione noticed the situation first. Harry stopped laughing and smiled down at Hermione who smiled back. His breathing slowed down and he brushed the hair out of Hermione's face and looked into her soft brown eyes. Blinking slowly, he opened his eyes to see Hermione wasn't smiling anymore.

"What's wrong?" He whispered, unsure of why he was whispering. Hermione was silent at first. Taking a deep breath she prepared herself for what she was about to. Leaning up she pressed her lips to his softly.

After pulling away from the soft kiss, she looked into Harry's eyes. "I want you Harry."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_You know...This is tiring...You all know I'm not JKR and that I don't own HP…MUST I keep writing these disclaimers:Author nods to herself: Very well then, Emily K. does not own anything that JKR does. She only owns her fanfic. that you're taking the time to read. _

**

* * *

****A/N: Well then! 18 reviews, unless it's gone up and 1884 hits total! I am, very pleased with those results! This is just a short message to let everyone know that this chapter may be a little shorter than the others. See I'm VERY pressed for time and I won't be home all weekend. I might not have another chapter until Tuesday morning. So before I get angry messages I'm putting it in caps. SHORT NEXT CHAPTER. MY APOLOGIES! GONE FOR THE WEEKEND, WON'T HAVE ANOTHER POST UNTIL MAYBE TUESDAY!**

* * *

Harry Potter found himself half awake. Stretching out his tired muscles he laid his arms around a sleeping Hermione. Looking down at the sleeping figure he smiled. She had a slight smile playing on her lips. Harry traced lazy circles across the small of her back and watched as she started to wake up.

"I don't want to get up yet." Hermione mumbled through her sleep.

"Well you don't always get what you want 'Mione," Hermione snuggled closer to the warmth of Harry's body and nodded her head.

"Yes I do, I wanted you didn't I?" Hermione said into his chest. Harry chuckled.

"Only because I wanted you back," He replied. Hermione was fast asleep again in Harry's arms. Leaning down he kissed her forehead. "I wanted you back," He whispered to himself.

It was nearly thirty minutes later when Hermione woke up in Harry's arms. His head resting on hers, Hermione tilted her head up and kissed Harry's lips.

"Wake up sleepy head," She said lightly. Harry stretched his arms up over his head and made some noises that made Hermione giggle. "I guess if first dates at the grocery mart lead to this, then I don't mind."

Harry laughed whole heartedly. "Erm, sorry about that, but what was I supposed to do! You completely caught me off guard. And to be honest 'Mione, I had told Ron we had only been together for a few weeks, and then you go off and tell Charlie that we've been together for a few months."

Hermione sat up and held the sheets around her. She had only just realized that she was completely naked, and guess that Harry must be as well.

"Harry, we need to talk." Hermione looked at him with no expression on her face what so ever.

"You're right. What we've done, can't affect out charade at all. Because, if we get too involved then well you know." Harry said placing a hand on her back.

"Hermione turned away, not letting him see the tears that had welled up in her eyes. Very slowly, and carefully, she said,

"You…You're right Harry. We can't mess up the _charade._ She left an emphasis on the word 'charade'. Harry sensed that something wasn't right with her.

"Hermione, what's the matter." He asked drawing back into his arms. _Why does it seem as if she fits perfectly here?_ He thought.

"Harry, I can't just have a charade anymore. When I told you I wanted you I meant it. I didn't just want you to hop into my bed and have quick shag, and then go on with this stupid charade that you caused in the first place." She said, letting her unshed tears fall. Harry's jaw dropped. He wasn't sure exactly what she was saying.

"Hermione, what…What is it that you're saying really?" He asked, looked down at her.

"Harry, when you look at me, what do you see? For years and years I've sat back and watched you and Ron gawk at all of the other girls, I was just 'Mione'. But there was always a feeling that I didn't want to be just 'Mione,' I've always wanted more than that. I've always…Well I gave up basically and focused on Ron. You see I tried to push you out of my heart and not fall for you and I willed myself to fall for Ron. And now I've ended up with you, naked in my bed after the best night of my life, and you're saying that we can't let this affect our charade!"

Harry used his thumbs and wiped her falling tears away from her face. "Hermione, why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I…I don't know Harry." Hermione said looking away from him. Harry turned back to face him and dipped his head low and pressed his lips to hers fiercely, willing her lips to be compliant to his.

Pulling away, he murmured into her ear, "Hermione, I love you." Hermione's eyes widened with his words.

"Harry, I love you too." The two found themselves once again surrounded by pillows and sheets; giggling madly and experiencing pleasures they didn't know could exist since the night before.

**

* * *

****A/N: Alright…terrible chapter I know...I'll REVISE when I get home I PROMSE. So expect a brand new chapter 5 and Chapter 6. Love to all of my readers.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Okay…Emily does not own Harry Potter, that's copyrighted to JKR. Blah, blah you know the drill!_

**

* * *

A/N: Alright, well…I've read through chapter 5, and I'm leaving it. BUT I'm going to try to make chapter six longer!  
SPECIAL THANKS: BigDaddyThaddy…Gave me a marvelous idea…and I'm going to spin off of that…So thanks for that! .**

* * *

Harry and Hermione were lying in bed well into the afternoon talking. It wasn't everyday that your best friend tells you that they love you after all. Just as they had settled down and were very comfortable with themselves, a muffled crack was heard from somewhere in the house. 

"Hermione, what was that?" Harry asked, drawing the sheets up to his waist.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say it sounded like an apparition." Hermione pondered. The two were almost too scared to move.

"Hermione that was definitely an apparition, I hear voices out there."

"Shhh…If we're quiet they might leave. They might think we're not here."

"Hermione! Are you in there?" The muffled voices were closer to the door now.

"Well of course she is, the door is shut. No doubt locked I'll bet 7 sickles to it."

"Oh bloody hell! Harry, you have to hide!" Hermione stood quickly and pushed Harry out of the bed. A loud thump was heard and the voices halted outside the door.

"Hermione! That hurt!" Harry whispered to her. She frantically gestured for him to move and fast! A knock was heard from the bedroom door. Hermione flicked her wand and the lock clicked.

"Pay up, the door's locked!"

"How about dinner later?"

"Done then. Hermione! Open up, we know you're in there!...Do you think Harry's in there?"

"You heard them at dinner, they're not shagging."

"Yet…"

"Would you listen to them talking about us like that?" Hermione whispered, pulling her silk robe about herself and tying it tightly around her waist. Harry grinned and stood behind the door as Hermione unlocked it and opened the door slightly.

"Ron? Luna? Ginny….and Draco…Um…Pleasant surprise…What can I do for you?" She asked, nervously.

"Well funny story 'Mione. We went to Harry's flat and…He wasn't there. We've been thinking a lot…You and Harry are together, what if after our little family row last night, Harry came here." Ron said.

"Oh did you now?" Hermione asked, feeling her cheeks get hot. "Well…would it matter if he was here, I mean he's not but would it?"

"Well it wouldn't matter per se, but then we'd know." Ginny said.

"Know what exactly?" Hermione asked. Ron and Draco looked at each other and backed away slightly.

"Ginny not now…" Ron started.

"Shut up Ron. I'll bet Harry's in there."

"Gin, why don't you do us all a favor and sod off. I don't think anyone's told you this but ever since you've come back you've been a real prat." Hermione said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Well ever since you've been with Harry you've been quite the prat yourself, prancing around and whatnot." Ginny retorted. Hermione had had enough.

"Ginerva...I think we need to talk. What is with you lately? You leave with Draco, and come home 8 years later, and now you're all in a tiff about me and Harry dating. You've got Draco, and judging by that ring on your finger that I doubt everyone has noticed, you're engaged. Whether or not I'm with Harry shouldn't be any of your concern at all. Why don't we all just, I don't know…Breathe."

"Hermione Granger you astound me. You really think this has anything to do with me being jealous? Oh no no no. Really…It's about you not being good enough." Ginny told her.

"Ginny! What's gotten into you?" Her brother asked, completely thrown off at what his sister had just said.

"Ginny, why? We were friends at one time you remember? Why is it that I'm suddenly not good enough?"

"Hermione! Of all the years we spent together, couldn't you tell how jealous I was? You got the grades, you've had the looks, you have Harry! You've had everything I've ever wanted…I had the biggest internal struggle when I found I had feelings for Draco…I didn't know whether or not I wanted to stay and try for Harry again, or just to let it go…And then when I come home, engaged and happy…the fuss isn't about me, it's about when you and Harry are going to get married, and when you and Harry are going to come over." Ginny's eyes began to water and she held her arms around herself. "For once, I want something to be about my happiness. You have Harry…You have your job…You have everything!" Tears streamed down Hermione's face at the sight of Ginny. With out thinking, she rushed forward and embraced the younger witch. Ron and Draco were stunned into dropped jaws and silence as they watched the two girls crying.

"Gin, I'm sorry! I didn't mean….It's just…I'm so sorry!" Hermione sobbed.

"Hermione you're right, I've been a git! I know you didn't mean to do this!"

It was then that Harry decided to come out of Hermione's room. He looked around bewildered at the scene before him. "Well, this has been a lovely morning, who's hungry?" He asked. Everyone looked up…It was Ginny who laughed first. Soon, everyone was laughing, and in heaps of hysterics. It was an odd morning.

_**Later**_

Hermione and Harry were walked hand in hand through Diagon Alley. Causing several heads to turn in their wake, they chatted merrily about anything and everything. Stopping into various different shops, and looking around at everything, the pair was genuinely enjoying the other's company.

"Harry, lets get coffee?" Hermione asked him and smiled.

"Well yeah sure." Gripping her hand the two tore through the crowd to get to The Three Broomsticks. Opening the door, the bell chimed and everyone looked up. All chattering ceased and the couple walked in. It was then that someone in bright scarlet robes stood up, the jewels in her horn rimmed glasses glittering at them.

"Harry lets go, I don't want to talk to that woman." Hermione whispered.

"Harry Potter and Hermione Granger! It's Rita Skeeter, I know you remember me?" She said almost as if they had been old school mates.

"How could we forget, you ran our names in the mud and almost got our favorite teacher sacked." Harry said rather loudly. "It's too full in here, come on 'Mione."

Heading out the way they came, they came out into the crisp September air. The leaves had just begun to turn to the brilliant oranges, reds, and yellows, and the sky was cloudless.

"It's a beautiful!" Hermione breathed, she couldn't remember the last time she noticed the fall colors in late September.

"Yeah, it is." Harry agreed. Hermione turned to find him staring straight at her. A tint of blush crept across her face as he said this and Hermione turned away. Harry chuckled.

"Hermione, why do you do that?" Harry asked. He pulled Hermione in front of him and wrapped his arms around her waist. A few elderly people passing by shot them reproving looks.

"Do what?" Hermione asked, not meeting his gaze. She glanced around and then resolved to look at her own hands which were pressed against Harry's chest.

"That. When I attempt to compliment you, you turn away, or ignore it."

"Harry, I just, don't know how to take compliments gracefully."

"Well try. For me at least." Harry said tilting her chin up so that her eyes met his. Hermione smiled at him.

"Alright, I'll try." She said softly to him. Harry leaned in slowly and pressed a feather light kiss to her lips.

"How about that coffee?" He asked her, smiling. They took hands again and walked in the direction of The Leaky Cauldron.

Sitting in the dimmed lights of the Leaky Cauldron, Harry and Hermione were sipping at two steaming cups of cappuccino.

"Harry, do you ever think about what the world is going to be like 10 years from now?" Hermione asked absently, staring into the depths of her drink. Harry thought for a minute and sipped his beverage.

"I do every now and then. I've decided that I don't care much what the rest of the world is going to be like. I just think about my own."

"What do you think about?" She asked him. This was by far one of the deepest conversations the two have had.

"Well, I figure one day, I'll want to be married. After marriage, I figure I'll want kids. I really do like them you know?" He laughed slightly. "I want to live the life my parents had, minus the murdered part." Harry told her smiling.

"Yeah, I've always thought about marrying someday. But with the war, and work, I've never really had time to ever really connect with anyone. I've always wanted children too. My mum would laugh at me when I was younger because I always had that one little doll that I carried everywhere. Her name was Ramona." Hermione laughed at the memory. "That's when I decided I wanted to be a mother myself."

The two were silent for a few minutes. Sensing the awkwardness, Harry stood up.

"Well, it's been a trying day. Ready to go home?" Hermione took one last sip of her now lukewarm cappuccino and stood.

"Absolutely." Hermione stood and smoothed her jean out and donned her cloak. Waiting for Harry at the door while he paid for their bill, she glanced out the window. Seeing a family didn't usually faze her…But here there was the mother and father. A little boy was running no more than 8 feet in front of them and the mother was carrying a tiny enfant. Hermione smiled wistfully. Oh how she wanted to have her own future with her own children and husband.

"Ready to go, love?" Harry asked opening the door for her. Hermione smiled up at him and lead the way out of the pub.

_**Again…Later. **_

Hermione was pacing her flat fidgeting with her wand. She was attempting to make some drastic changes to her flat and had shrunken all of her belongings. She had no idea what to do with her living room. Leaning against her wall, she heard a knock at the door.

"I'll never get this done if people keep knocking on my door." She thought out loud but went to answer anyways. Looking through the peep hole she saw Fred standing there. Sighing she put on a smile and opened the door.

"Hey there Hermione! How are you?" Fred asked hugging her.

"What can I do for you Fred?" She asked gesturing him inside. "Sorry for the lack of furniture, I'm redoing my flat." Closing the door she turned around to find him sitting in her living room floor.

"Actually Hermes, I need your advice on something really big and important." He said, grinning at her. Hermione joined him on the floor.

"Yeah and what might that be?"

"It's really big Hermes."

"Don't be a git…Tell me what it is!" She said pushing him playfully.

"Well you know, after we broke up," here Fred paused, "I started talking to Katie Bell, and well we've been together for about a year now, and I've known her all through school. Hermes, I want to ask her to marry me." Hermione smiled.

"Fred! That's wonderful! When do you want to do it?" She asked him excitedly. A perplexed look came across Fred's face as he thought about it.

"I…I don't know Hermione. I can't figure out when or how to ask her. That's why I came here."

"You came to ask me where you should ask Katie to marry you." Hermione looked at him quizzically. Fred just nodded at her. "Well, I suppose…" Hermione stopped and had to think for several minutes before her face brightened. "Why not take her back to the quidditch pitch at Hogwarts!" Hermione said enthusiastically. Fred looked at her, slightly confused. "Don't be daft Fred. Play a little one on one with her, and when you're both tired…Or when she is really…Ask her to marry you! It'll be perfect!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Mione! You're brilliant!" Fred hugged Hermione really tight and sprang up from the floor. "I have to go and buy her the ring first you know."

"Well get going!" Hermione said. They hugged again and Fred apperated from her flat. Hermione rested against the wall of her hall way. Fred was getting married, Ron was married, Ginny was engaged. Maybe Hermione didn't have everything after all.

* * *

**Again..Special thanks to Thaddy who gave me an Idea of how to start this chapter off! **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_Emily doesn't own Harry Potter, that's copyrighted to JKR. Dur. _

**

* * *

A/N Okay...please…don't throw anything at me. I really do apologize for the delay. I got…sidetracked? But the point is…Here I am…back…still have no idea how to let this thing go...but we'll see!**

* * *

Hermione woke up to a taping on her window. She looked over groggily to find a snow white owl perched on her windowsill. Stretching, she rose from her bed and opened the window. Hedwig hopped onto her out stretched arm and hooted. Taking the letter from her beak she sat the bird down and opened the letter. 

Dear Hermione,

Join me for dinner tonight? I have something I need to discuss with you! It's kind of important. But it's a nice restaurant. I'll have to meet you there, I've made reservations, and it's under "Hermes." It's at The Waiter. Very high class. Reservations are at 7 pm.

Always,

Harry P.

Hermione had to read through the letter again. She looked over at her bedside calendar. _I go in at 8 and get off at 4…Should be enough time to get ready._ Scribbling a note of acceptance, she sent Hedwig back off to Harry and made her way sleepily to the bathroom.

Dressing in her form fitting, pin stripped pants, and a white collared shirt she looked at herself in the mirror. She sighed. Her hair was every where. She would defiantly have to check in with George about that potion. Pouring some Sleakeazy's potion in her hair she began to work her fingers through her hair until it became _magically_ straight. Picking up her purse she walked out the front door, locked it, and apparated into Diagon Alley. Stepping into the phone booth that would take her to work the teller came on.

"Hello, please state your name and business here at the ministry."

"Hermione Granger, I'm here for work." Clinking metal was heard and a small badge was dropped into the coin return slot.

"Thank, enjoy your time at the ministry." The booth began to sink beneath the ground and soon Hermione found herself among the hustle and bustle of work. Sitting behind her desk, Hermione found herself flipping through magazines. It was a particularly slow day, and Hermione's mind kept drifting to her date later with Harry. If it was going to be classy, Hermione wanted to order something from the Witches Which Mag. She turned the page again and yawned.

Glancing at her watch, she was shocked to see it was 2:30 already. It seemed that she had only been there for a few minutes, and even then she had been bored! Putting the magazine in her desk she buzzed Mr. Weasley.

"Arthur, I'm headed to get some lunch, would you like something?"

"Oh Hermione, dear girl. Just a Mocha from the café?" He told her. Hermione stood and picked her things up. She walked to the elevator and headed down another 3 floors to the ministry cafeteria. There were only a few people scattered about the tables which confused Hermione.

"Heya Dean, where is everyone?" she asked walking up to the line.

"Oh, wouldn't you know it. Took their lunches about an hour ago." Dean rolled his eyes. "High executives and what not. How was your weekend Granger?"

"Oh you know, the usual." Hermione said picking up a tray and smiling.

"Oh I know that smile! Hermione you tart!" Dean said playfully.

"Oh come off it, will you? Anyways, can you hand me a Mocha?" After getting herself a tea she took the hot beverage back up to Arthur's office and once again seated herself behind her desk and began flipping through her magazine again.

* * *

Harry sat with his head resting in his hand. He was sitting in on one of Ron's classes and was positively bored. He had loved Defense against the Dark Arts back in his school days. He wasn't quite sure what had happened. He listened to Ron drone on and on about the Patronus Charm for the 5th time that day. He yawned openly and a few kids snickered. Snapping his head up at the sound of his name he stood. 

"Right, so the Patronus Charm. Like your dear teacher here was saying…I think…You have to concentrate on your single most, happiest moment of your life. The happier the better. Then, you wave your wand and say the incantation, like so."

"Expecto Patronum!" Harry waved his wand and a brilliant white stag came shooting from his wand and cantered around the class several times, causing the students to "Ooh" and "Ahh." Ron assigned them all homework and dismissed class.

"Well done Harry, that was the brightest one all day. What were you thinking about?" Ron asked, pushing chairs under the tables.

Harry stared out the window. "Actually I was thinking about the first time me and Hermione sl-" Harry stopped, he almost blew his cover. It was known that Harry and Hermione were now a couple, but no one knew they had slept together. "The first time Hermione and I slipped out for coffee. Wonderful time" Harry finished.

"Honestly Harry, you have the worst idea for dates mate. Coffee?" Ron shook his head and stacked the class books.

"Oh sod off, it was nice alright?" Harry defended himself, retrieving the homework the kids had left behind. Harry and Ron talked a bit more about the quidditch scores and Harry decided he had better leave.

"I've got things to do, and you know Luna's home with the baby, better get back to her." Using the fireplace in Ron's office, Harry floo-ed back to his own house. _Now…to get ready for tonight._ He jogged back to his bathroom and turned the shower on.

* * *

Hermione almost ran to the elevator after work. She wanted to get home as quickly as possible so she could get ready. Once out of the booth, Hermione apparated to her flat and hurriedly unlocked the door. Pinning her hair up on her way to the bathroom, Hermione turned the faucet on and let the water run until it was hot. Sliding out of her pants and unbuttoning her shirt, Hermione stepped into her bath. She took extra care in shaving her legs, the last thing she needed was a line of tiny nicks. Finishing in the tub, she donned her rob and entered her bedroom. Pulling her magazine from her rack she sat on her bed and opened it. She went through the magazine three times before she finally found what she wanted. She turned to the ordering page and found a quill to write with. 

Writing in her sizes and the color she wanted and he account number, she put a check in the box labeled "Finished." The ink began to sink into the paper and disappeared. Hermione held her breath and watched as the dress materialized in front of her. She gasped. It was breathtaking in person. The dress was in black chiffon. The one shoulder evening gown was made with a fitted skirt and a trumpet bottom and a slight rain. There was silver and black beading on the bodice of the dress. Hermione smiled. She loved the dress. Putting on her black strapless bra and matching unders, Hermione stepped into the dress. Adjusting it, she was almost too afraid to look at herself in the mirror.

She was amazed at how the dress fit. Exactly right in all the right places. It accentuated her figure. Hermione loved it. She went back to her bathroom and began to heat her rollers. She flicked her wand at her stereo system and hummed to the song that came out. With the rollers in place she waved her wand at them, a simple trick to ensure that each curl came out just right. She brushed her teeth and applied a light layer of foundation and powder to her face. After finishing her look with neutral eye shadow, black eye liner and lip stick, Hermione took her rollers out. She smiled at the result.

Spiral curls bounced around her head as she shook them out. She pinned most of them to the back and let a few bounce forward. Picking up her clutch, she went to her closet for her shoes. Leaving the flat she smiled. She had to admit that she had never looked as good as she did tonight.

She apperated to Diagon Alley and walked the rest of the way to the restaurant. She took a deep breath and walked up to the host and waited.

"Can I help you ma'am?" she asked politely.

"Um, yes actually. I have reservations for 7 o clock. They're under Hermes" Hermione grinned at the name.

"Oh yes, right this way please?" Hermione was led through the dining area and couldn't stop fidgeting as she noticed everyone staring at her. Before she seated herself she stopped the host.

"May I ask you something?" She asked nervously.

"Of course ma'am."

"Is…This is going to sound odd, but…Do I look alright?" Hermione asked blushing. The host smiled.

"Ma'am…You look lovely." The host walked away and Hermione sat down. She tapped her fingers and went through the wine list twice before looking at her watch. After twenty minutes, Harry still hadn't shown up. Hermione began to fidget again. She had been stood up before, but she didn't actually think Harry would do it. She felt shivers go down her back as she heard his voice in her ear.

"You look beautiful Hermione Jane Granger."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: And again….No...Harry Potter is not mine. He belongs in every way to JKR…This story Imagine Me and You is mine…the plot is mine…I just…had to borrow the characters…What ev. _

**A/N Alright…Sorry :dodges popcorn: Hey! Settle down or that's the last of this fic! Alright…Now…Sorry for the cliff  
hanger...I'm notorious for them, you're warned in advance! I'm glad you all are happy with the story…So…I write on!**

Hermione sat stock still in her seat. She didn't even have time to turn around; Harry Potter came around her chair and pulled her to her feet. Spinning her around Harry took in her outfit and smiled appreciatively.

"Hermione you look absolutely stunning in that gown!" Harry exclaimed, pulling her in close to him for a quick hug before taking his seat. Hermione didn't even have time to remember that Harry was late for he kept up a non stop stream of chatter about redoing his kitchen and living room. When the waitress turned up to take their orders, Harry asked Hermione if he could order for her.

"Are you sure you want to Harry? I mean its pretty high dollar in here." Hermione whispered the last part. Harry just laughed.

"Mione, has money ever been an issue for me? Not to sound too conceited, but I'm Harry Potter. I have money coming from places I didn't even know existed." The pair laughed.

"Order away then Mr. Potter." Hermione laughed, taking a drink of her water.

"Alright then. We'd both like to have the veal al a carte. With a bottle of your finest red wine." Harry laid the menus together and handed them to the waitress.

"Merci Monsieur." The waitress left the two alone. Quiet music could be heard from the band that was playing by the dance floor. The couple sat in absolute silence.

"So, Er…Hermione. You truly do look amazing in the dress. It's very becoming on you." Harry finally said to her, breaking the silence.

Hermione blushed furiously. Sipping her water she smiled at Harry. "Harry, you look amazing as well." Harry had come in all black. His slacks were tapered in to his waist where his shirt was tucked. It clearly showed off his toned body and it pained Hermione to not be able to stare at it. After another awkward silence Harry finally stood up. "Harry, what are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, come dance with me." Harry said, holding his hand out to her.

"Harry, you know I don't dance." Hermione said smiling at him.

"Oh come on, you danced at the Phoenix Ball, 5 years after graduation." Harry said, tugging Hermione off her arse and on to her feet…

"Harry I was clearly gone that night! You know I'd had too much to drink!" She whispered to him, as he led her out to the dance floor.

"Nonsense, you're a lovely dancer." Harry assured her, twirling her around and into his chest. He placed a hand on the small of her back and took her other hand in his. Hermione's free hand went to his shoulder. They danced slowly around the dance floor alone, until other couples joined them.

"Harry, this is wonderful." Hermione said softly laying her head on his shoulder.

"I know you are." Hermione looked up to see Harry looking at her softly. She smiled at him and they danced through two more songs. Finally sitting down at their table the waitress brought their meals out, along with the wine that Harry had ordered.

"Harry! This meal looks absolutely delicious!" Hermione gushed.

"I thought you'd like it…And I also took house elves into consideration, and wouldn't you know it; there isn't a single house elf on the premises." Harry took a sip of wine and smiled.

"Harry, what haven't you thought of for tonight? We've had this lovely meal, no house elves, dancing, wine. Harry...Why did you ask me out tonight?" Hermione asked, gently slicing her veal. Harry was quiet for a few moments.

"I wanted to talk about your flat." He finally said to her.

"My flat, what about it?" Hermione asked, feeling slightly dejected.

"Well I know you're trying to get it remodeled and all." Harry said not quite meeting her gaze.

"Yeah, I've been trying. I might rent it out…Move into a smaller house…I don't need all that room you know?" She answered, pushing her steamed asparagus around her plate.

"Really? Where do you have in mind?" Harry asked suddenly interested in the topic.

"Well I haven't a clue…Maybe closer to work, or closer to mum and dad." Hermione took a bite of her veal and nodded in approval.

"Oh…Well see I had a better idea actually." Harry said after sipping some of his own wine.

"Oh really? And where did you have in mind exactly?" Hermione asked, totally shocked that he of all people had even given it a thought.

Harry was quiet for a few moments, mulling things over in his head. "With me." He finally said, reaching across the table and gingerly taking her hand in his.

"Wha…What did you say?" Hermione had dropped her fork.

"Hermione…Move in with me?" He asked her again.

"Mo…Move in with you?" Hermione was almost speechless.

"Hermione, move in with me…Not only that…Move in with me…Marry me?"

Hermione did not know what to say. She was not expecting their date to go this way…Not this way at all. She only expected a nice evening out, and now…Harry was proposing to her! She didn't know how to take it all in. She mouthed words that wouldn't come out, she gasped for air that wouldn't go into her lungs. She stood, panicked, and fainted into surprised Harry's arms.

"Hermione?" Harry was shocked. He definitely didn't expect it to go this way. He thought she'd be happy, he didn't know what to do. He left the restaurant through the back door and apperated them both back to his flat.

Harry quickly walked down his hallway, careful not to bump the fainted woman in his arms against anything. Pushing his door open, he gently laid Hermione down on the center of his bed, and pulled a blanket up over her. He leaned over to kiss her forehead but hesitated. _Not while she's passed out from shock._ He though. He patted her shoulder and left the room quietly.

Grabbing a bottle of pumpkin juice, Harry settled on the couch. He was at a complete loss. Hermione had fainted at the restaurant, and now he was practically shunned to his couch so that the sleeping damsel could have the comfort of a bed. He chuckled, and sipped his pumpkin juice. It wasn't long before he had fallen asleep, with

the bottle to his lips.

Hermione woke up the next morning in a dizzy state. Sitting up in a bed she was certain wasn't her own; she held her hand to her head.

"What the bloody hell happened," Hermione groaned, setting her feet down on the floor. Looking around her, it took a minute for her to realize that she was still in her black dress, and she was in Harry's bed room. Getting steady on her feet, she wrapped Harry's robe about herself, and walked into the hall way.

There was no sign that anyone was awake. Confused, Hermione padded into living room and smiled. Harry was fast asleep on the couch, with a bottle of pumpkin juice still to his lips. She smiled and walked closer to him.

"Good morning Harry." She said softly, and teased his hair. Harry groaned in his sleep.

"Please, just five more minutes Mrs. Weasley." Hermione stifled a laugh and kissed him gently.

"Wake up silly" She said into his ear. Harry's eyes opened slowly. He smiled when he saw Hermione in front of him.

"Good morning," he whispered, wrapping his arms around her, "Did you sleep well?" Hermione smiled and nodded and closed her eyes as Harry kissed her forehead.

They sat in silence for a few moments before Harry began talking.

"Hermione, I'm sorry. I didn't realize that you were going to react the way you did last night, if I thought for one minute that you weren't ready for this then I wouldn't have asked. I mean, Hermione I love you, and I know that we had just started seeing each other, but I figured that since we've known each other since we were 11, I just….Hermione I-" Hermione chose this point to make Harry stop rambling. She quickly pressed her lips firmly against his for just a few quick moments.

"Yes." Was all she said to him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_And Again I say this : I do NOT on any rights to anything JK Rowling copyrighted. I'm only writing this fic. Thanks. _

**A/N : ALRIGHT. now that it's officially been forever and a day since I last updated…I'm sorry, School just started and all and I've been pretty wrapped up in our newest baby. Zombie Prom. Anyways; sorry to have kept you all waiting for so ever loving long. Hope you didn't give up on me. WARNING : THIS IS GOING TO GET STEAMY! **

Harry was stunned into silence. Hermione had just woken up in his bed, in his house, wearing his robe, and sitting in his lap. And she had just said she would marry him. A conundrum of thoughts flooded through his brain and it took him a minute to respond. His face was blank for all of a minute before he suddenly stood up whooping. Running around hoop-ing and hollering and yelling like a mad man, Harry ran to the front door and tore it open, practically pulling it off its hinges.

Hermione sat transfixed on the site. At this moment she heard Harry out in the front lawn yelling. She looked at the clock, it was only 7:47 in the AM. She ran to the door to shush him but caught his words.

"Hermione Jane Granger is going to marry me, ME! I'm getting married!" Hermione's heart brimmed with the love she felt for him. She couldn't even prepare herself for the impact of Harry finally running up to her, throwing his arms around her, spinning around a half a dozen times, and kissed her full on the lips. "I love you Hermione," He said to her warmly.

"And I love you Harry," She smiled back at him. The kissed once more before Harry, carrying Hermione, made his way back inside the house, lathering her whole entire face with kisses.

"This is so incredible Hermione, we've got to tell everyone. Your mum and dad, the Weasleys, Hagrid, the Daily Profit will be well informed-" Hermione cut him off.

"The Daily Profit? What about the Quibbler?" Hermione asked him.

"I wasn't even about to leave them out, he said gently setting her down on the couch. "You just didn't let me finish."

"Oh right, sorry." Hermione smiled gently at him. "Are we going to tell your aunt and uncle?" She asked him attentively. Harry's emotions went through his mind and were displayed on his face.

"Actually, I think I should. But I'll send it the regular way. I'll have to get started on that."

"I love you." Hermione all but whispered. Harry looked down into her deep dark brown eyes. _Almost like dark chocolate._ He thought to himself. He leaned down very slowly and took possession of her lips with his. The kiss was soft and gentle at first, but soon Harry felt he needed more.

He leaned in, forcing Hermione backwards. She became entangled in his robe, and in his apparent need, Harry tore the robe from her. His gaze raked over her body as he took in the site of her still in her evening attire from the night before. He kissed the uncovered shoulder and traced the patterns that the beads made across her stomach.

"You really did look beautiful last night." He said to her gently. Hermione smiled weakly. She knew Harry wouldn't take advantage of her, even if she wanted him to. He sat up and pulled her up against him. A sight I hadn't seen since you were a bridesmaid in Ron's wedding. He spread his hand out across her lower back as he pressed her against his chest.

Hermione could feel the desire that was shooting through Harry. As much as she wanted this, she could tell that Harry wasn't going to budge. No, they wouldn't be taking a tumble through the sheets today. Hermione sighed and kissed the crook of Harry's neck.

"Well, I'm glad you asked me to meet you for dinner, and I'm sorry I blacked out. But thank you for bringing me back here," She said warmly.

"Well I couldn't have my future wife left alone in the darkness of your flat. You'd wake up and be completely petrified."

"How now Harry James, I am not afraid to spend the night alone in my own flat. I've been doing it all by myself for years now." She laughed.

"You're a big girl now then aren't you?" Harry asked playfully.

"Yes, I suppose so, and I couldn't ask for anything else right now." She sighed.

"Nothing at all?" Harry looked at her, slightly bemused. Hermione looked down and laughed.

"Alright, so I'd ask for a hot shower and a change of clothes."

"And I suppose you're big enough to take a shower on your own then?" Harry asked nonchalantly. Hermione grinned almost wickedly. She ran her hands up Harry's chest and took hold of his shirt in both fists. In a low, sultry voice she leaned in close to Harry's face,

"Now, I don't know about all that Mr. Potter." She very gently kissed his lips and pulled away, leaving him still leaning in for more. In his frustration of being teased he lifted Hermione over his shoulder and carried her straight away back to his bathroom.

"It's not nice to tease Hermione," He said in a husky voice, sitting her on the bathroom vanity. "In fact, you used to scold Ron and I for teasing the other students back in school." He kissed her firmly on the lips, and let one hand snake into the shower and turned the water on. Steam emitted from the top of the shower. Arousal shown in Harry's eyes blatantly, and Hermione was, in short terms, completely turned on by his sudden spontaneous-ness.

She didn't waste any time in letting him know how she was filling. She placed his hands on her waist and pulled his head down by the back of his head, kissing him with enough heat to light a fire. Harry's lips willed hers to be compliant, and when her lips parted his tongue dipped in to explore. He kissed hungrily, and let his hands fall to her hips. He pulled her forward so that her feet were touching the floor. Almost instantly he was shocked that her hands were just as greedy as his. They left his neck and came down to the buttons on his shirt.

She undid the buttons with such expertise that Harry had to admire her. He noticed his own lack of clothing and began to assist Hermione in the removal of her own. He pulled the chiffon dress off of her shoulder and ran his hands to the back zipped. The dress cascaded to the bathroom floor, leaving Hermione in her matching black bra and unders. Harry took the sight in and placed a soft kiss on her shoulder. It wasn't long before the passion consumed them once more, and the two were left in nothing but ear rings and a necklace.

The fire that burned in Harry's eyes had changed. Instead of flames that licked hungrily at her body, they changed to a simmering warmth that made Hermione aware of her lack of clothes. Harry caught her chin before she turned away.

"Don't." He said. He leaned into her and softly kissed her lips, and trailed down her jaw to a spot just below her ear. He gently bit her ear lobe, and kissed softly. Hermione leaned into him, and felt goose-bumps rise all over her body. She whispered his named and he pulled back.

"No, I don't want you to stop." She said shakily. Harry, pulled her legs around his waist.

"I don't ever want to stop." He looked her in the eyes and lifted her from the vanity. Never breaking contact he pulled back the shower curtain, and stepped into the shower of hot water.


End file.
